


SS Anne

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Because they're on a Ship, Drabble, F/M, Humor, SS Anne, Swearing, Titanic refrences, ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: So far, Leaf's trip on the SS Anne has been pretty rad.The food's good, the cabins havevelvetdrapes, there's posh old dudes; this boat has everything!Okay okay, soof courseBlue got here first, but she beat him and that isalwaysthe sign of a good day.Anyway, being on a titanic Luxury Cruiser like this reminded her of something she justhadto try.





	

The Sunset glittered on the waves, turning them golden and lined with purple like a bed made for a queen. Leaf breathed in the salty sea air rushing by, holding onto the front railing far above the water. The SS Anne was _The_ Premiere Cruise Ship and as such towered above the water like a palace that… um, floated. Somehow. Still seemed weird how something this big could float when she never could learn how to swim right.

Leaf shook her head to reset her train of thought, and restarted the mental orchestral swell that went with the scenery. She stretched her arms outward, feeling the air rush underneath them as if it was her, not the ship, that was racing a hundred feet above the water. If only there was something holding her up, to lean back and forget about the arranged marriage to a Kalosian noble. Forget about her controlling mother. If only there was Someone holding her up.

…

If only there was _someone_  holding her up, to lean…

…

**If Only There Was SOMEONE Holding Her**

…

Leaf turned back around fuming, the mental music skipping backwards then grinding to a halt. _Himself_ was sulking back on the seats on the deck. She stomped over.

“You missed your cue! You’re supposed to come up when I do the stretched arm thing.”

“I’m not doing anything from that lame-ass movie.”

“Look, you said that we would do a dare for this last battle.”

“Yeah well, tough shit. I _didn’t_ agree to play pretend in front of everyone.”

He stretched his legs across the arms of the seat and closed his eyes, utterly content to ignore her and lounge until arrival.

Leaf’s cheek twitched. _That’s it. Playing dirty now._

“So what you’re saying is you _can’t_.”

He opened one eye. “What.”

“Acting is just _another_ talent you don’t have.”

“Another?!”

“Maybe you should stick to what you’re good at, **Losing to Me**!”

“...”

He slowly pulled his legs back and stood up to his full height. His glare down at her could start fires, much as her icy one could freeze mountains.

“So you remember your cue?”

“I remember the whole fucking movie.”

_Bet he did too, god damn prodigies._

“Let’s try this again then.”

 

* * *

 

The salty air sang by her face, ruffling the beautiful ballgown as she stepped toward the crest of the ship. The sight of the water rushing far below, made her fling her arms out in ecstasy as if she could fly off and leave all her mundane problems behind. Her mother. The Kalosian. Everything.

That’s when she felt him behind her, Jake, the man that showed her there was more to life than following others. As his arms reached around her waist, she didn’t feel the pull back to Earth as a hindrance. This rogue with his boyish charm had convinced her that she was free to find happiness in the real world.

He whispered in her ear, sweet nothings that she never really heard very well over the music before, but turns out having them whispered to _Her_ made her face color, though thankfully hidden by her hair.

_He even knew the words of her favorite movie better than her, probably just to **spite** her._

It was hard to fault this moment though; when he wasn’t being a bucket of wieners, he was awful _nice_ to talk to.

…

She had to win more often.


End file.
